An Everlasting Love
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a princess named Kagome and there was a thief named InuYasha who lived in 2 different worlds, but if two worlds collide? InuYasha was cursed as a hanyou! Wanting money, he has protect Kagome from Naraku! Will love create?
1. Chapter 1: The Thief's Curse

"Oh mother…why do I have to marry a prince that I don't even know?" Princess Kagome, age 16, whined as she looked at the mirror.

"Kagome, please stop whining, you are getting married and that's final!" Kagome's mother, also known as the queen, commanded as she tightened the dress that Kagome was wearing.

Kagome sighed and kept quiet. Today was a big day for Kagome, a day where she meets a prince that she is possibly engaged to.

'I wonder what he looks like…' Kagome thought still looking at her reflection in the mirror. 'I hope he's nice…considerate…and handsome…'

"Alright Kagome, look at yourself now…" The queen said with a smile.

Kagome looked at the mirror and saw a different her. She was wearing a long yellow dress with a lot of beautiful designs on it.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I…I don't want to get married…" Kagome said as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"Kagome…you are 16…you _need_ to get married…that's the age where every princess gets married."

"I know…but I want to marry a man not who I am engaged to…I want to marry to a man that understands me…who sees me for me…not as a princess…"

"Kagome…I'm sorry, but you are getting married and that's final…" The queen said giving a serious face. "Now get ready, we're meeting the prince in a couple minutes…"

The queen left Kagome's room leaving a sad Kagome in her room.

'This is so unfair…why can't I decide on my own life…' Kagome thought. Kagome stood up from her seat and walked over to her window and looked at the beautiful evening sky.

'Is…there someone out there…for me?'

….

"Hey come back thief!" yelled a soldier as he was running after a black haired man with brown eyes. "Come back with that jewelry you stole!"

"What this?" the black haired man said as he was holding a lot of expensive necklaces in his hands. "I think I'll keep them…"

The black haired man smirked and ran as fast as he can.

"Hey come back here!"

After a while of running through the town, he managed to finally get away.

The black haired man hid behind a building and looked at his precious necklaces he was holding.

'With this kind of necklaces, I will be rich and I will be able to help my sister from her illness…' the black haired man thought as he put the necklaces in his bag then walked home.

When he walked inside of his house, he was greeted by his sweet little sister, Rin. "Welcome home InuYasha!"

"Hey Rin, you shouldn't be out of your bed when you're this sick…" InuYasha said with a worried expression.

"Don't worry InuYasha, I will be fine!" Rin said with a smile then coughed.

"Doesn't sound you're alright," InuYasha said frowning. "Go back to bed; I'll make chicken soup for you…"

"Alright big brother…" Rin said with a yawn and walked to bed. InuYasha sighed and walked to the kitchen to make some soup.

"Hey mother…" InuYasha said with a smile as he entered in the kitchen.

"Hello InuYasha how was your day?" InuYasha's mother asked with a bright smile.

"Okay…" InuYasha responded placing his bag down on the kitchen table. "So how was Rin doing today?"

InuYasha's mother sighed in sadness and responded, "Not so well…her temperature is rising up…"

"Don't worry mother, she will get better soon…she's a strong girl…"

InuYasha's mother smiled and walked over to the kitchen table. When she looked at InuYasha's bag, she took it and looked inside. She gasped at the expensive jewelry.

"InuYasha, what is this?"

InuYasha quickly took away the necklaces and put in his bag. "Nothing, it's nothing…"

"InuYasha, you stole something again haven't you?"

"Yes but-"

"InuYasha, I told you not to steal anymore!" InuYasha's mother said with her angry voice.

"I know but…I want to save Rin's life," InuYasha said frowning. "If I have enough money then I will be able to pay for a doctor to save her."

"I know InuYasha….but…please don't steal anymore…I know you're trying to help your sister but soon we will have enough money to save her…alright?"

InuYasha looked down and nodded.

"Good," InuYasha's mother said with a smile. "Dinner will be ready soon, okay?"

"Alright mom…" InuYasha said then kissed his mother on the cheek. He retreated to his room. InuYasha looked outside at the beautiful full moon.

'How will we pay enough money to save Rin?' InuYasha thought. InuYasha looked at the beautiful hills right in front of his eyes. From the distance, he saw a woman falling down on top of a hill. It looked like she was hurt.

'Oh no, that woman needs help!' InuYasha thought as he ran out of his bedroom door. He ran out the door at the speed of sound. Once he got up at the top of the hill, there was no woman.

'What…I…I thought I saw a woman…' InuYasha thought looking around. InuYasha just shrugged and thought, 'Probably it was my brain messing with me…'

InuYasha was just about to walk away when he saw a woman with long black hair and green eyes standing in front of him. She was wearing a red and white kimono and sandals. To InuYasha, she was a beauty.

"Who…who are you?" InuYasha asked.

"I am Victoria…"

"Well Victoria…what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"Do you know where InuTashio is?"

InuYasha was shocked when he heard his father's name. 'How…did she know my father?'

"What do you want from my father?"

"All I want is a simple revenge on him!"

"Wait what, why?"

Victoria chuckled and responded, "I once was in love with your father…he said that he loved me and that he would stay by my side forever…but I guess he lied…soon he fell in love with your mother and left me heartbroken, now I want revenge!"

"Well too bad because my father died a long time ago!"

"Oh…that's too bad…" Victoria said with a smirk. "I guess that I'll have revenge on his son!"

"Wait what?"

Soon, Victoria started to read a spell from her little book that she took out of her kimono.

"What are you doing!" InuYasha yelled.

InuYasha then felt something grow in his head. He placed his hands on top of his head and felt ears, dog ears and now his long black hair turned into silver.

"What…what's happening to me!"

Victoria chuckled and said, "I turned you into a dog of course…well half dog I say so myself…"

"You did what?" InuYasha yelled in shock. "Change me back!"

"No can do…that is simply my revenge…"

"Change me back, now!"

"Sorry I can't change you back…you need to do one thing to break the spell…"

"And what would that be?"

"Finding true love," Victoria explained. "Once your true falls in love with you and you fall in love with her, you will go back to normal…"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I guess you will stay like that…for the rest of your life!"

"No, you can't do this, change me back!"

"No, find true love and it will change you back!"

Soon, Victoria floated away leaving InuYasha angry.

"You WENCH!" InuYasha yelled as he punched the ground.

'How will I fall in love…I'm doomed…'

**End of chapter 1! Chapter 2 coming soon! Please review makes me happy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Naraku's threat

"Kagome, are you ready?" The queen asked as she entered Kagome's room.

"Uh…yeah…almost…" Kagome responded looking at her reflection in the mirror. The queen smiled a bit and walked up to her daughter.

"Here," The queen said as she handed Kagome her crown. "You almost forgot to wear your crown…"

"Oh…yeah…uh…thanks…" Kagome said smiling a bit.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that you're getting married and finally becoming a queen?"

"No…mother…I…I don't want to marry by force…I want to marry someone who understands me…someone sweet…someone who…loves me for me…"

The queen sighed and gently took the crown and placed it on Kagome's beautiful black hair. "Don't worry Kagome…you like your new king…you'll change your mind like I did when I was your age…"

Kagome responded by sighing and nodding. The queen smiled and left Kagome in her room.

'I guess I have to deal with it…' Kagome thought sadly. Kagome stood up from her seat and walked out of her room with a fake smile on her face.

She walked down the long stairs and reached the ball room where she was supposedly meeting her "new" king.

"Oh, here is my daughter now," The queen said turning to Kagome with a smile.

Kagome slowly walked next to her mother and looked who was in front of her.

"Prince Koga, I would like for you to meet my daughter, Kagome," The queen said with a smile. "Kagome, I would like for you to meet your new husband, Prince Koga."

Prince Koga smirked at Kagome and said, "Well, so this is princess Kagome…you're much cuter than I thought you'd be…"

"Oh…uh…yeah…it's nice to meet you…" Kagome said putting on a fake smile.

"Well, now that we got to know each other, let's go have dinner, shall we?"

"Sounds good," Koga's father, the king, said with a smile. "Come Koga…"

Koga smirked and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome jumped a little and looked at Koga.

"Get used to it baby, because I will be doing that all the time when we get married." Koga said with a smirk.

Kagome gently pushed away Koga's chest and said, "Koga, look, we just meet and I think this is a little too early so please don't do that…"

"Look babe, I can do whatever I want…" Koga said with a smirk then placed his hand on Kagome's butt.

Kagome squealed and stomped on Koga's foot.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" the queen yelled as she turned to Kagome.

"I'm sorry mom, I can't do this," Kagome said. "I can't get married, I'm sorry…"

Kagome started walking away with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Kagome, come back!" The queen yelled as she ran after her.

'I can't do this…I…I have to get out of here!' Kagome thought as she started to run out of her castle.

She ran to the only place where she can hide from the kingdom, the woods. She ran as fast as she could so the guards wouldn't catch her. She sat down by a nearby tree and started to cry.

'I…I can't go back…I…I don't want to go back…ever…'

"Crying I see…" said someone next to Kagome.

Kagome looked up and saw a creepy looking man with long wavy hair staring down at her with red eyes.

"Who…who are you?" Kagome asked as frightened.

"Shhh, no need to be frightened…" said the man as he placed his finger on Kagome's lips. "My name is Naraku…I just want to get to know you…Kagome…"

Kagome gasped. "How…how did you know my name?"

"Let's just say that I watched you ever since the say you were born…"

Naraku suddenly grabbed Kagome's neck and lifted her up in the air.

"W-w-what are y-you doing?" Kagome asked almost chocking.

"I want to marry you, Kagome…you will make a wonderful, evil bride for me…now…you will marry me…and stay with me forever…"

"NO!" Kagome yelled as she kicked Naraku's stomach. Naraku instantly released Kagome when Kagome kicked him.

Kagome quickly got up and ran away.

"Where are you going?"

Kagome looked up and saw Naraku in front of her again.

"W-what do you want from me," Kagome yelled. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Fine…I'll leave you alone…" Naraku said with a smirk. "But I will come back for you in a short time…so…be ready…"

Naraku placed his hand under Kagome's chin to make her look at him. "I will come back…to marry you…and you will be mine…"

Naraku took away his hand and backed away slowly with a smirk on his face.

'I will be back for you…Kagome…' Naraku said in Kagome's mind.

"No…No…" Kagome whispered as she fell on the floor.

'You will marry me…be prepared…I will come back for you…I will come back for you…my bride…' Naraku said once again in Kagome's mind.

"No…no…no…no…no please….no…" Kagome whispered almost crying.

Kagome started running back to the kingdom with Naraku's voice still echoing in her mind. Once she reached the castle, she found her mother standing in front of the castle with a worried expression.

"Kagome, I finally found you, where have you been?"

"Mom," Kagome said as she ran to her mother's arms. "Mom…we have to get out of here…it's dangerous!"

"Kagome what are you talking about?"

"Mom…this dangerous man is after me…he…he wants to marry me!"

"Wait, what, who?"

"Naraku…he's…he's after me!"

"D-did you just said Naraku?"

"Yes…"

The queen didn't respond so Kagome looked up at her mother. When Kagome looked up, the queen looked pale, like she's just seen a ghost.

"Mom…are you okay?"

"Naraku…is alive…"

"Mom…who is Naraku…"

"Naraku is….the most dangerous man that had ever lived. Before you were born, we killed Naraku and he never came back…but now…he's…coming back…" The queen explained. "Before he died, he told me that he will marry my daughter…"

"M-mom…w-what are we going to do?"

"I…I don't know…" The queen said frightened. "We…we need to warn the kingdom…and we need to find a protector for you…"

Kagome didn't say anything, instead she just nodded.

"Come, let's go inside…" The queen said walking in the castle. Kagome followed suit and walked behind her mother.

'What will I do…I'm…scared…'


	3. Chapter 3: The Time Has Come

A/N: Heyyy guys! So I'm soooo sorry for not continuing this story…school and everything is keeping me down. All these projects and homework and stuff x.x…but since it's almost summer, I will have more time! (: Anyways, enjoy! :D  
>…..<p>

'Fall in love and it will change you back!'

"How the hell am I supposed to fall in love…and make a girl fall in love with me back?" InuYasha said to himself as he was walking on a grassy, beautiful field. "No women on this earth will ever fall in love with someone as hideous as me…"

InuYasha looked at his long, dull claws then sighed sadly.  
>'Mom…I hope you will be fine without me…for at least a couple of months…' InuYasha thought. 'Rin…be fine, my dear sister…I promise I will get money once someone falls in love with me and turn back to normal…'<p>

InuYasha sighed sadly once again and continued walking with his head down, afraid of someone seeing his beastly face. As he walked through the forest, he looked up at one tree and spotted something that caught his attention. A poster…a reward poster! He took it off the tree and read:

_To all gentlemen of the kingdom;  
>The queen is looking for a strong, brave man to protect our future queen-to-be, Princess Kagome. The reward will be worth 400,000 yen total. If you're up for the challenge, come to the castle this evening. Good day, gentlemen. <em>

InuYasha gave a little smirk and thought for a moment. '400,000 yen, eh? That's not bad…it's just enough for Rin's medication she really needs,' InuYasha looked at the setting sun. 'I have to get the job before it's too late!'

Without a second to spare, InuYasha dashed to the castle.

….

'Be prepared Kagome…I will come for you…and you will be mine.'

The same words echoed in Kagome's head over and over and over again.

"Kagome…Miss Kagome?"

Kagome snapped back to reality and looked behind her. When she looked behind, she spotted her old maid, Angela.

"Umm, y-yes?"  
>"Are you feeling ok, Miss Kagome?"<br>"Y-yes I am…just…thinking…about things…"  
>"Ahh, I see." said the maid with a small smile. "As I was asking, would you like more tea?"<br>"Yes, thank you."  
>The maid bowed and walked to the door, but before she can completely exit, Kagome asked, "A-Angela?"<br>"Yes, Miss Kagome?"  
>"Has…my mother found a protector for me yet?"<br>"I'm afraid not, Miss Kagome."  
>"Oh…I see…" Kagome said worryingly.<br>Angela walked up to Kagome and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
>"Do not worry, Miss Kagome, your protector will come very soon, I know it." Angela said with a soft smile.<p>

Kagome could not help but smile as well. "Thank you, Angela."  
>"You're welcome, Miss Kagome."<p>

With another bow, she walked out of Kagome's room.

As the door shut, Kagome went back to looking out her window, with a beautiful view of the kingdom and smiled.

'Everything will be alright Kagome.' Kagome thought to herself assuring herself with a big smile still on her face.

Then, she looked at the window's reflection and saw a face, a dangerous face that she recognizes really well.

"We meet again…my future bride."

Kagome spun around quickly with a gasp and looked into his crimson eyes with frightened eyes.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Kagome asked with a shaky voice.  
>"Why are you shaking my dear?" asked Naraku with a smirk. He slowly wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close and placed her head on his chest. Kagome took slow breaths, afraid of what might happen next. Naraku placed his nose on Kagome's raven hair and sniffed it.<p>

"Mmmm…my future bride…you smell delicious."

Kagome blushed a bit from his compliment and tries not to cry from being frightened too much.

Naraku pulled back a bit, placed his hands under her chin, and then kissed her lips.

Kagome's eyes widen. Kagome immediately pushed Naraku away and quickly got a knife out of her drawer. With shaky hands, she pointed it to Naraku's chest.

"Get out of this kingdom…forever or I'll kill you…I promise I will!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku looked at the knife, then at Kagome and chuckled.

'Why is he laughing?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Do you really believe a woman like you would ever kill the powerful man in Japan like me?" Naraku said with an evil smirk.

"Go now Naraku, away from the kingdom forever!" Kagome commanded.

Naraku only smirked, as if it were a game. "No."

Kagome ran up to him and stabbed him in the arm then ran out the door as fast as she could.

Naraku screamed in pain then took the knife off his arm. Full of rage, he ran after Kagome.

As Kagome ran down the familiar halls of her castle, she saw her maid Angela, on the floor, injured.

"ANGELA!" Kagome called as she ran up to her body on the floor. "A-Angela, can you hear me? Angela?"

Angela opened her eyes a bit and looked at Kagome.

"Miss Kagome…r-run…he's h-here…run…now…" Angela said weakly.  
>"Come on, Angela, we have to get out of here!"<br>"No…I'm old…and I'm injured…go…without me…please…Miss Kagome…please…"

Angela then shut her eyes. She's gone.  
>Kagome started crying. "A-Angela…"<p>

When she heard Naraku's footsteps, she started running again.

She ran as fast as she could then ran outside the castle. She ran to the garden and spotted her mother, crying.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to her.

Her mother looked up and saw her running to her. She quickly got up from the ground and hugged her.

"Kagome, dear God, I was so worried that he caught you!" her mother said as she hugged her tightly.

"Mom, we have to get out of her, quickly, he's after me!"  
>"Go, darling, I must stay here," said the queen. "It's my duty to stay in the kingdom, no matter what happens."<br>"Mom, no, please, come, forget about the kingdom and let's run away!"

The queen looked her daughter with sad eyes and took her hands. "I can't…this was your father's kingdom…I can't abandon this castle…it's like abandoning him…" she slowly took off her necklace around her neck and put it inside of Kagome's hand. "Here…take it…you must run away…go…I will be fine."

Kagome started crying. "But mom-"  
>"I said go now, Kagome!" her mother commanded. "He's coming, go!"<p>

Kagome did as her mother told her to and ran off into the forest not looking behind. She ran as fast as she could. She ran deeper and deeper and deeper into the forest, and then stopped to rest. She collapsed on the floor crying.

'I-I'm…alone…I'm…alone…' Kagome thought over and over again and cried harder. 'Alone…'

….

InuYasha was still running as fast as he could to the kingdom, but soon grew tired.

'Phew…I think I need some rest…' he thought, then started walking. Not long after, he heard crying.

"Hmmm, crying?" he said to himself. He walked to where the crying was coming from and finally spotted Kagome crying on the floor, with bruises all over her feet from running in the heels she was wearing.

"Hey, miss, um…you okay?" InuYasha asked as he bent down in front of her.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha.

"Who are you?" Kagome said as she backed up. "Are you one of Naraku's minions?"

"What?" InuYasha asked confused. "Who the hell is Naraku?"

Kagome stood up quickly and started confronting him. "Don't pretend, you know who he is and you're probably working for him!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey lady, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I am not working for Naruru, or whatever his name is!"

"You liar!"  
>"Am not!"<br>"Are too!"  
>"Am n-"<p>

Suddenly, a noise interrupted their argument, the noise of an explosion.

Kagome and InuYasha looked at where the explosion was coming from and it was up ahead. Then a figure walked out of the explosion's smoke…Naraku.

"My future wife…" said Naraku with a smirk. "You naughty little girl, running away from your future husband."  
>"Get away from me Naraku, now!" Kagome yelled.<br>Naraku chuckled. "Just because you're the princess, doesn't mean you get to always command me around."

InuYasha gasped. 'Princess…so does that mean…that she's…princess Kagome?' InuYasha thought. InuYasha smirked then gave a small chuckle.

Naraku looked at InuYasha. "And what are you laughing about?" Naraku asked.

InuYasha walked next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sorry bub, but she's with me…for I am her protector!"

Kagome gasped and looked at InuYasha. 'Him…my…protector?' she thought.

Naraku chuckled. "If you are…then let's test your skills and protection for Kagome." With that said, he then went on his fighting stance.

InuYasha did his fighting stance as well. "Bring it on."

To be continued!  
>Chapter 4 will come soon guys, I promise! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Meet your protector

Chapter 4: Meet the protector

_'He's...my protector?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Naraku chuckled. "If you are, then let's test your skills and protection for Kagome." With that said, he then went on his fighting stance.

InuYasha did his fighting stance as well. "Bring it on."

Naraku chuckled and stayed where he was.

"What's so funny, bastard?" InuYasha asked, raising his voice a bit.

"I can't believe that you honestly think that you can defeat me. You're JUST a boy," Naraku said then chuckled once more. "Just give up, you'll only get yourself killed."

InuYasha could feel his temperature rising up.

_'This man better shut his mouth up...'_ InuYasha then took out a dagger. "I'LL FINISH YOU UP!"

With that said, InuYasha charged at Naraku. Naraku dodged InuYasha's attack fast, so fast that InuYasha did not notice.

"What the-"

All of a sudden, InuYasha felt a huge kick on the head and fell to the ground.

Naraku laughed evilly then walked up to InuYasha slowly. "What did I tell you, boy," he placed his foot on InuYasha's chest and looked down at him. "Now, just give up before I really injure you...or even kill you."

InuYasha growled loudly then yelled, "Never!" then stabbed Naraku's leg with his dagger.

Naraku yelled and took his foot off InuYasha. InuYasha got up quickly and stood in front of Kagome, guarding her as if he was a wall that protects the castle, which was Kagome.

"A-Are you okay?" Kagome asked InuYasha, a bit concerned about his head.

"Yes, I'm fine." InuYasha answered, looking at Naraku who was taking InuYasha's dagger off his leg.

_'Shit...that guy has my only weapon," InuYasha thought. 'The princess has to go somewhere else...' _

"Hey, princess!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Run, run as far as you can go!"

"B-But what about you?"

"I'll be fine, just go!"

"B-But I-"

"Don't argue with me! Go now!"

Kagome didn't say anything else. She just nodded then started running.

Naraku managed to take the dagger out of his leg then looked at InuYasha with angry eyes. He laughed once more then said, "You can hurt me, but you can't kill me. I'm too powerful, little boy."

InuYasha closed his eyes for a moment. '_Please Rin, give me strength...' _

**...**

Kagome ran as far as she could. She ran for maybe miles. She could feel her feet hurting her from all of the running she's been doing today. Her feet felt like knives were stabbing her.

When she was far enough, she sat down and rested. She looked around. Trees… she was still in the woods, but maybe farther away.

_'I hope I got far enough...'_ Kagome thought to herself. She sighed then looked at her sore, bruised feet. She started rubbing them slowly.

As she rubbed her sore feet, she thought, _'Why am I princess?I mean, it was not my choice to be a princess, I was just born like this...'_ she looked around some more then spotted a near-by pond. She stopped rubbing her feet then stood up. She walked over to the pond slowly, due to her feet hurting her, then kneeled down and sat on her knees right in front of the pond. She looked at her reflection. "Oh goodness...look at how terrible I look..."

She cupped the water into her hands then splashed it on her face. The water felt nice and cold, just the way she liked it. She cupped the water into her hands again and splashed it on her face once more. She looked down at her reflection again.

_'...I hate my life...'_

_She then took a deep breath and looked up at the tall trees high up in the sky. 'Why couldn't I be just like every other normal girl out there. . .do whatever they want, to make their own choices,'_ she could feel tears come out of her eyes. '_to marry someone you actually love.' _

She looked down at the ground. Her eyes started stinging and welling up with tears. She started crying. To her, it felt good to cry. '_Mom...my mom is probably back there dead...'_ She looked looked down at her mother's beautiful necklace. She took it off and gently placed it on the ground. _'You don't deserve your own mother's necklace, you horrible person.' _

She looked at the pond and thought, '_Maybe death has to take over me...' _She stood up slowly then placed her right foot into the water. She took her foot out of the water then jumped into it. The weight of her body dragged her down deep into the water. She closed her eyes and waited till death came.

_'Goodbye...' _

Then, darkness started surrounding her.

**. . . . . .**

"_Mommy!" _

_Kagome opened her eyes quickly and looked around her. She was in her garden. _

"_Mommy!" said a little girl that ran past Kagome. _

'_Is… that me?' Kagome thought. _

_The little girl ran up to her mother who was kneeling down. _

"_What is wrong my dear princess?" the mother asked looking at her daughter. _

_Kagome gasped as she realized that it her mother and her as a little girl. _

_Little Kagome sniffled. "I hurt my knees and it hurts so bad!" _

_The mother smiled gently then said, "I knew something like this would happen…"  
>She took out a band-aid and placed it on Kagome's bloody knee. "There."<em>

_Kagome looked at her knee and smiled with glee. "Thank you mommy!" _

_Little Kagome then ran and hugged her mother. Her mother hugged her back._

"_Now my little princess, injuries like that is something not to cry over," her mother said, pulling away from the hug then looking at her daughter. "You must be strong, for me dear, if anything ever happens to me, you promise my little princess?" _

_Little Kagome smiled at her mother then nodded, "Yes mommy, I promise!" _

_Kagome could feel her eyes watering up. 'That's right… I made a promise with my mother that I would stay strong for her…' _

"_Come now, Kagome. Let us get something to eat." _

"_Okay, mommy!" _

_With that said, little Kagome took her mother's hand and they both walked into the castle together. _

'_Mom...' _

"Princess!"

A faint voice called for her. Her eyes were still closed.

'_M-Mom…?' _Kagome started opening her eyes a bit.

"Princess!" said the faint voice again.

Kagome opened her eyes fully and looked around, the darkness was fading away. She could feel a strong grip pull her out of the darkness. She was being pulled out of the pond...by the man that was protecting her earlier.

InuYasha pulled Kagome out of the pond then placed Kagome on the ground where she started coughing out water.

"Princess! What the hell were you doing?!" InuYasha yelled angrily.

Kagome did not answer right away, she was still coughing up water and took deep breaths. "U-Umm… I don't k-know…"

"Well, you could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"Keh. No need to apologize. Just don't do it again." InuYasha said calming down a bit. He noticed that Kagome was shaking violently.

"You're gonna get a cold from wearing those clothes..." InuYasha started taking his hoodie off and gave it to Kagome. Kagome looked at the hoodie for a moment then took it.

"I recommend taking off your wet clothes though." InuYasha said.

Kagome blushed slightly at the thought of taking off her clothes in front of a man she does not know. "B-But-"

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna look," he got up from his spot. "I'm gonna make a fire back here, you go change, Princess."

With that said, he turned the other way then started making a fire.

Kagome stood up then walked behind a huge tree and started taking off her wet dress, placed it on the ground then wore InuYasha's hoodie. The hoodie was brown and soft; it went down to her knees, to her, it kind of felt like a short dress. The sleeves were long. They went down to her fingertips. She could smell his scent.

'He smells really nice...' Kagome thought to herself, blushing slightly. She looked at her wet dress, picked it up, then walked back to where InuYasha was making the fire.

By the time she got there, he was already done making the fire for them. He was sitting next to it, warming up his cold hands.

"U-Uhmm… I..."

InuYasha turned his head, his body still facing the fire, and looked at Kagome. "Yes?"

"I… uhh...w-where do you want me to put my dress?"

InuYasha looked around for a bit then pointed to a spot near the fire. "It'll help dry off a bit, maybe."

Kagome nodded and placed the dress to where InuYasha pointed to. Then she sat down next to InuYasha.

"I..." Kagome cleared her throat. "I wanted to say my thanks for saving me twice today."

"Twice?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes...remember the pond?"

"Oh yeah...well, you're welcome, Princess."

Kagome smiled. "My name is Kagome! What's yours?"

"InuYasha."

"InuYasha…" Kagome said, repeating the name. "What a lovely name!"

InuYasha didn't say anything else, he just kept looking at the fire.

'I really hope you're alright, Rin.' InuYasha thought. Rin was all he could think of at the moment.

Kagome gasped. "Are those ears?!" Kagome exclaimed.

_'Shit.'_ InuYasha thought, forgetting that he needed the hood to cover up his ears.

"Look, I can explain-" InuYasha was interrupted by Kagome's squealing.

"They're so cute!" Kagome said as she touched InuYasha's ears.

InuYasha started getting irritated with the fact that Kagome called him cute. "Would ya cut it out?!"

Kagome giggled a bit. "Sorry, it is just something I have never seen before."

InuYasha grumbled then went back to looking at the fire.

"So...how did you get them?" Kagome asked.

"Keh. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh… I understand."

Everything went silent. Kagome felt very awkward. She took a glance at InuYasha and noticed a huge scratch on his face.

"Your face..."

"Huh? What about it?" InuYasha asked finally looking at Kagome.

"Wait right here." she stood up and walked over to her dress.

'Feh. What is she doing?' InuYasha thought.

Kagome ripped a piece of her dress then walked back to InuYasha.

"Here, I got something for you." Kagome said then placed the wet piece of cloth on the scratch.

"G-Gah! That's cold!" InuYasha yelled.

"I know, but it's better than nothing!"

InuYasha growled a bit and let her do as she pleased. _'She's the princess after all.'_ InuYasha thought.

"Was this from Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, yeah. He's tough, but he's nothing I can't handle."

"How did you defeat him?"

"I didn't defeat him...he just disappeared, like a little coward." InuYasha said. "But once I see him again, I will kick his ass."

_'Along with Victoria.'_ InuYasha added, thinking to himself.

Kagome smiled. "I'm really thankful, InuYasha, I truly am." She said patting InuYasha's scratch gently with the wet cloth then placed it down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," InuYasha said, reaching for something in his pocket. "Here, I'm assuming it's yours." He took out Kagome's necklace.

"Oh...my mother's necklace." She took it from him gently then looked at it. She smiled a bit then put it on.

"Your mom must love you a lot." InuYasha said, looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked up from her necklace and at InuYasha then nodded.

"Yes, she sure does." Kagome answered, remembering the flashback she had of her mother and her.

"So does my mother," InuYasha said as he started lying down on his back. "She worries about me a lot. I don't know how long I have been away from her, but I miss her a lot. I bet she misses me too...along with Rin."

"Rin?"

"Yes, my little sister Rin," InuYasha closed his eyes. "She's sick so I'm trying to help her get the money she needs for a doctor."

"I'm sorry InuYasha..." Kagome said sadly. "I can give you the money to save your sister when we get back to the kingdom."

InuYasha's eyes opened wide then he sat up fast. "Are you serious?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes. You saved my life and it's only right that I pay you back with a reward."

InuYasha started smiling. "Thank you so much princess!"

"You're very welcome, InuYasha." Kagome said with a soft smile. "It's the least I can do."

InuYasha lied back down, sighing happily.

_'Rin, you're gonna be okay...'_ InuYasha thought relieved.

"InuYasha?"

"Yes?"

"I do hope we become the best of friends."

InuYasha started smirking teasingly. "Oh we will, but don't fall for me."

Kagome blushed deeply. "N-No! Of course not!"

InuYasha started laughing a bit. "Alright, if you say so." InuYasha starts closing his eyes. "We should get some sleep, princess."

Kagome nodded. "Okay." She went to lie down and started closing her eyes. "Goodnight, InuYasha."

"Goodnight."

**...**

"That stupid half dog boy, getting in my way," Naraku said in a low voice. "I'll kill him with my own bare hands."

He slowly reached into his pocket and took out the crown that Kagome had on her head. There was a piece of Kagome's hair. He took it out and looked at it. "Hmmm..."

He smirked then placed Kagome's piece of hair on the floor and took out his spell book. He read a spell from the book and kept repeating the same spell over and over again.

He stopped his spell when he saw a nude female body in sight. He chuckled. "Rise, my mistress, rise."

Within a couple of seconds, the naked female sat up slowly. She looked up at Naraku.

Now, my mistress, you shall address me as Master Naraku."

"Master...Naraku."

"Yes...and you will do as I say."

The naked woman nodded. "Yes, Master Naraku."

"And your name shall be named...Kikyo."

**Chapter 5 coming soon! **


End file.
